


Pin

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Biting, Heavy Petting, Held Down, Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Vetinari had Downey pinned back on the chaise long in his office, his arms pinned above his head by one strong hand, and Downey was breathless at the way the other man kissed him, straddling one of his thighs and keeping Downey beneath him.





	Pin

Vetinari had Downey pinned back on the chaise long in his office, his arms pinned above his head by one strong hand, and Downey was breathless at the way the other man kissed him, straddling one of his thighs and keeping Downey beneath him. 

Vetinari was a thin man, lightly muscled, although he wasn’t nearly so frail as he seemed from afar - he and his clerk shared in common a deceptive way of clothing themselves, that they each looked smaller and weaker than they were, and Downey was aware that Vetinari had probably dressed the man with that in mind. 

“He is going to  _hear_ ,” Downey said urgently, only to break off into a bitten-off moan as Vetinari’s tongue traced the line of his jaw, hot, wet, and impossibly dexterous, making Downey shift and lean up into Vetinari’s hand where it grasped as Downey’s belly, the fingers dragging beneath the base of his shirt to play over the sensitive curve of his belly. Downey was  _trim_ , compared to most of the other guild heads, but the slight paunch to his belly was unavoidable, as the years rolled by--

“Who?” Vetinari asked. 

“ _Drumknott_.”

Vetinari scoffed. “Drumknott shan’t  _hear_ ,” he murmured. “That concern aside, Humphrey, Mr Drumknott anticipates and analyses my every thought for his living. No doubt without so much as a glimpse into this room, he might narrate my every move.”

Vetinari’s knee shifted demonstratively between Downey’s legs, and Downey heaved in a sharp gasp, his head tipping back against the chaise. “That isn’t exactly  _comforting_ , you know.”

“Then let me comfort you, my  _dear_ man,” Vetinari said, his fingers slipping beneath the waistband of Downey’s trousers, and Downey choked out a noise as Vetinari laughed, low and sonorous, against his neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up [on Dreamwidth](https://dictionarywrites.dreamwidth.org/2287.html). You can send requests [on Tumblr](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask), too. Requests always open.


End file.
